Siggard Family Horse (TV Series)
The Siggard family horse (also known as Rick's horse) is an unnamed horse in AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Siggard Family Farm Little is known about the horse's life before the outbreak. It lived on a farm where it was taken care of by the farmers and assisted in providing manual labor. When its owners witnessed the chaos and effects of the outbreak, they decided to commit suicide in the farmhouse, leaving the horse to fend for itself. It seemed to have continued on living and traversing through the farm fields until Rick Grimes arrived. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Rick Grimes discovers the horse while seeking to borrow some gasoline from the Siggard Family Farm. When no one replies to his calls, he scales the porch to see if anyone is inside. He instead discovers, through the window, the decaying remains of the farmer and his wife who committed suicide. Since he cannot retrieve any gas and his police cruiser is out of fuel, Rick walks back to the horse and decides to ride it instead. They ride off to Atlanta in an effort to find his wife, son, and other survivors. Rick continues to ride the horse onto Interstate 85, which leads him into Atlanta. Rick notices the city is quiet and there is no presence of anyone, alive or dead. They gallop down main street when suddenly a helicopter flies overhead. Rick follows it and turns right onto a street completely blocked off and swarmed by a giant horde of walkers. Rick forces the horse to double back, but encounters a second group of the undead. Rick finds himself and the horse trapped, and the undead manage to bring the horse down first and begin to devour it. While they are distracted, Rick quickly crawls under an abandoned military tank and escapes inside it while his horse is eaten alive by the walkers. "Guts" As Rick is trapped in the tank, he is contacted over the radio by Glenn who reveals that the majority of the walkers, including all but one of the ones that had climbed on the tank, are now focused on the "feeding frenzy" around the horse. By following Glenn's directions, Rick is able to use the distraction to escape to a nearby alleyway and safety. Death ;Killed By *Zombies As Rick Grimes rode the horse into Atlanta, he noticed a horde of walkers. While turning back, another horde blocked him off. Unable to escape, the walkers startled the horse, causing Rick to fall, the horse then being eaten alive. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Days Gone Bye" *"Guts" (Corpse) Trivia *The horse is the first animal to be seen alive after the apocalypse other than birds. **It is also the first animal to die in the TV Series. **It is also the first living thing to die on-screen after the apocalypse. *Though the horse's character died in the episode "Days Gone Bye", the horse who portrayed the Siggard's horse, Blade, came back playing a different horse on Hershel's farm named Nelly in Season 2. *Siggard's horse is the first of many horses to appear in the TV series. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Animals Category:King County Category:Deceased Category:TV Series